


ice

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Purple Prose, Vague descriptions of violence, i know almost nothing about dc and even less about the robins and the joker, i literally have no clue what this is, pls dont come after me if u think this is ooc @ dc fans lmao, this is super vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robin kills the Joker.





	ice

Ice flooded through his veins and an emotion he'd never felt before clouded his mind and sharpened his senses. He couldn't describe the heat roiling and building and frothing in his chest, but it felt suspiciously like anger. Ice cold, burning, anger. He straightened, face like stone. 

"I going to kill you," he stated.  
The Joker laughed, face contorting horribly until it seemed like merely a reflection of sanity.

Robin stepped forward, and the Joker laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and choked.  
Blood spilt across the floor like paint, like a glass of water being knocked from a table and shattering. 

Gurgling, retching sounds became background noise as his foot came down upon the man's neck, watching it crumble and cave under his adrenaline-fueled burst of strength.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i don't know what this is either. please don't come after me if you think this is ooc for the robins bc i,,, dont really care, sorry.


End file.
